Los 5 elementos
by Neko90-bcn
Summary: .:Conjunto de drabbles:. Agua, tierra, fuego, aire y rayo. ¿Qué relación pueden tener estos cinco elementos con Sakura y Shaoran? Tabla del foro Duelo Literario. Inconexos entre sí.
1. Agua

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes aquí insinuados pertenecen a las CLAMP.

Primer drabble para la tabla de Duelo Literario (Link en mi perfil).

* * *

Cuando me miras, sé que estoy perdido, que con una sola mirada podrías conseguir cualquier cosa de mí sin siquiera proponértelo. El verde de tus ojos es tan hipnótico como el mar. Tranquilizadores, esperanzados. Es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti.

Me encanta perderme en tus ojos, tan encantadores. Sé que te estoy mirando demasiado sin decir ni una sola palabra y que mi comportamiento empieza a ser preocupante. Pero no me importa. Porque prefiero mil veces ser considerado loco mientras pueda seguir viendo el verde de tus ojos, tu preciosa sonrisa. Simplemente a ti.

Porque puedo decirte, sin miedo a equivocarme, que te necesito más que al agua, que al aire, para vivir.

* * *

Bueno, como ponía en el summary, es un drabble. Espero que no esperarais gran cosa más. Si es así, lo siento mucho..

Éste es el primer drabble de 5. En principio no tienen por qué tener conexión entre ellos, pero si alguno la tiene, lo avisaré al principio del capítulo.

Muchas gracias por leerlo.

Fallos y demases son bienvenidos ;)

**Neko**


	2. Tierra

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes pertenecen a las CLAMP. Yo solo escribo estas palabras.

* * *

Recuerdo ese momento. La última carta capturada, la última prueba. Hace mucho tiempo¿Verdad? Y, a pesar de todo, tú ya estabas ahí. Ya eras muy importante para mí. Te engañaría si te dijera que entonces ya te amaba, porque eso no es verdad. Pero también te mentiría si afirmara que me eras indiferente u odioso. 

Porque estando aquí, sola, recordando los buenos momentos, no puedo evitar rememorar nuestro principio. Porque aunque no fuera demasiado bueno, al final ha valido la pena. Te he amado durante toda mi vida, y ahora que te has ido, me siento vacía.

Pero sé que el momento se acerca y que pronto volveré a estar junto a ti.

* * *

Gracias por haberlo leído. 

Besos!

******Neko **


	3. Fuego

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes pertenecen a las CLAMP. Yo solo escribo estas palabras.

* * *

Calor. Fuego. Éxtasis. Besos.

Todo y nada a la vez.

Muerte y renacer.

Cada noche que pasamos juntos es inolvidable para mí. Pero no es eso lo que más me gusta. Mi parte favorita es lo que viene después. Cuando no hay fuego ni calor ni ese deseo desesperado.

Porque me encanta estar entre tus brazos. Despertarme con esa sensación de desconcierto hasta que recuerdo donde estoy. Y me gusta, porque es precisamente el lugar donde me gustaría estar siempre. Porque me siento segura. Querida.

Porque estoy contigo.

Pero entonces vuelve a empezar. Y no me quejo. Me gusta sentir tu fuego.

Y me gusta saber que soy yo la que lo enciende.

* * *

Gracias por haberlo leído. Y por vuestros reviews ). Por eso, hoy, ración doble.

Sólo quedan 2.

Besos!

******Neko **


	4. Aire

Aquí os dejo con el penúltimo drabble de la tabla. Muchas gracias por los reviews :D.

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personajes citado aquí me pertenece, son del grupo CLAMP, no siendo así con las palabras escritas.

* * *

La hora del encuentro se acerca. Como cada domingo, te espero en la entrada del parque para poder pasar un poco de tiempo juntos… y solos. Miro la hora, después de cinco minutos de esperar, aunque no debería extrañarme. Seguramente ese peluche está reteniéndote, retrasando el momento de nuestro encuentro. Y no puedo culparlo, porque yo sé que luego yo haré exactamente lo mismo al volver. Te busco con la mirada, cualquier rastro tuyo en la distancia. Una suave brisa llega de pronto, trayendo consigo tu esencia. Ese olor tan característico, tan dulce como pueda ser un olor, que en ciertos momentos me recuerda a las cerezas. Te vuelvo a buscar, con más suerte esta vez. Tu figura, ligera, enfundada en un vestido blanco, aparece ahora en mi campo de visión. Vienes corriendo; sabes que llegas tarde. Tus mejillas están rojas y tu pelo, un tanto alborotado por culpa del aire que estaba soplando y del simple hecho de haber venido corriendo. Llegas a mi lado e intentas recuperar el aliento. Justamente así es como me gustas más, simplemente preciosa. El aire sigue meciendo suavemente tu pelo y me envuelve en tu perfume. Me acerco y susurro algo en tu oreja, algo que te hace sonreír.

Y en esos momentos sé que te quiero para siempre a mi lado.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leerlo.

Besos!

**Neko **


	5. Rayo

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son de CLAMP. Por otro lado, las palabras escritas aquí sí que lo son, y no permito su distribución altruista, gracias.

Último drabble de la tabla elemental. He acabado algo de más de 3 capítulos -Inconexos, pero capítulos al fin y al cabo-, debe acercarse el apocalipsis, así que tened cuidad.

Ah, sí, disfrutad de la lectura ;)

* * *

La lluvia caía fuertemente sobre sus cabezas, mientras intentaban llegar hasta un lugar seguro, a cubierto de la feroz tormenta que se había desatado sin previo aviso. Finalmente, llegaron al piso de él, empapados y calados hasta los huesos.

-Espera aquí un momento –Dijo él–, voy a buscar una toalla y algo de ropa seca.

Al poco rato, volvió a aparecer, con ropa seca ésta vez, y con un pequeño montón de ropa bajo el brazo y una toalla. Después de dársela, se despidió momentáneamente de ella para que fuera a cambiarse de ropa. No quería que se resfriara. Mientras esperaba a que saliera, decidió ir a preparar algo para comer y poner una tetera al fuego.

Al cabo de unos minutos, a notar que ella no salía del cuarto de baño, fue a ver si le pasaba algo. Picó a la puerta... Y, si bien esperaba que contestara, no pensaba que lo haría abriendo la puerta con tan sólo una toalla encima. Que era adulto, o al menos en proceso de ello, con un gran autocontrol. Pero ver a Sakura, la dulce e inocente Sakura, con una sola toalla encima del cuerpo… Era una tentación muy difícil de resistir.

Entonces ocurrió. Un rayo cayó, el relámpago iluminó la estancia antes de que se fuera la luz y el trueno asustó a Sakura, que se abrazó a Shaoran. El susto inicial pasó… Pero ellos siguieron abrazados. Las manos de Shaoran se posaban en la cintura de la chica. Las manos de ella descansaban sobre el pecho de él, agarrando su camisa. Dada la posición de la chica, que tenía la cabeza contra el pecho de él, podía oler el perfume de su pelo sin problemas.

En la penumbra, sin el sentido de la vista, los demás sentidos se agudizaron. Podían oír perfectamente la respiración del otro, sentir el calor que emanaba de su piel, y oler su esencia. Ambos reconocían estos rasgos, ya los habían oído, sentido y olido innumerables veces, en sus noches de pasión. Y pese a que todo había vuelto a la normalidad –obviando el hecho de que seguían a oscuras– ambos se mantuvieron en esa posición durante largo rato.

Varios minutos estuvieron los amantes en esta posición, hasta que Sakura, en un arranque de valor, se puso de puntillas y besó los labios de Shaoran. Pasados unos segundos, en los cuales el beso continuó, las manos de ella se dirigieron al cuello del chico, agarrándose fuerte, y las de él se cogieron con más fuerza de las curvas de ella, impidiéndole escapar… Si es que hubiera querido.

Primero fue un beso, pero luego le siguió otro. Y después vino otro más. Y la intensidad de los mismos iba en aumento. En unos minutos, ambos estaban jadeantes y casi sin sentido. Cuando pararon de besarse, para recuperar un poco el aliento, Sakura empezó a desabotonar la camisa de él y para después pasar, primero sus manos y después sus labios, por la piel del pecho de Shaoran.

La tortura no duró demasiado, porque en cuanto pudo, él reclamó sus labios de nuevo.

Mientras se besaban, otro rayo iluminó la estancia, haciendo notar a los dos jóvenes dónde estaban. Y, hasta ése momento, no notaron el ruido de la tetera con el agua hirviendo. Con un suspiro, Shaoran se separó de ella y se dirigió hasta la cocina para apagar el fuego, sin vigilar qué iba a hacer Sakura en esos momentos. Es por eso que, cuando se giró para volver a donde la había dejado, se sorprendió al encontrarla sentada encima de la encimera.

Ella sonreía, no de manera traviesa, si no cómo lo hacía siempre… Pero quizá el hecho de que llevara una toalla y que recordara lo que había pasado escasos segundos atrás hacía que esa sonrisa invocara acciones bastante más traviesas.

Sin mediar una sola palabra, se colocó entre la V de sus piernas y la besó.

_Entonces se desató la verdadera tormenta…_

* * *

En fin, como ya he dicho, éste es el último drabble de la tabla :)

Me siento orgullosa porque lo he acabado xD

En fin, eso es todo, muchas gracias a todos los que lo habéis leído y un especial agradecimiento a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de dejarme un comentario.

Un beso a todos y hasta otra ;)

**Neko**

* * *


End file.
